Bright Light, Legendary Fright
by gMak64
Summary: When darkness falls while Ash is returning from Sinnoh, can May use her light to guide him back? First One-Shot, and god I hate summaries- -. For the Advancer's One Shot Contest.


**Bright Light, Legendary Fright**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Pokémon. If anyone has problem with that, than fight me bro! Just kidding, please don't sue me. Those lucky little corporates.**

**This is for the Advancer's One-shot contest with a theme of Light/Lights. First one shot so bear with me:P Enjoy!**

**Note: This is set during the Sinnoh League, after the Wallace Cup, and right before the Lily of the Valley Conference.**

(o^-^o)

* * *

The sea was ferocious. 20 foot tall waves were crashing onto the SS Advance. It seemed as if Kyogre himself was whipping up this storm. A black haze was covering the vast distance across all the seas, and it blocked almost all sight. A piercing bolt of lightning struck close to the ship, and a boom of thunder was heard miles away. But, it sounded more like a roar.

"Raikou?" The 16 year old boy thought. "Nah it can't be."

"Captain Ash! This storm is rendering us incapable of moving."

"I don't care! We can't give up." Ash then thought silently, "I need to see her. She needs to know before it's too late."

"But...fine. Men, stop slacking! We have to get to Olivine City."

Groans were heard throughout the ship, swelling up like the waves crashing into the boat.

"It's not possible!"

"Are you asking for a death sentence!"

"I have a family to go back to!"

Ash cut off all of the complaints. "And standing here isn't gonna help either. We have to-"

A sudden rocking stopped Ash's sentence. "What was that?"

A loud roar nearly popped all of the ear drums of the sailors.

But in the most dire of situations, Ash still held a ray of hope. "If only you could here me now May..."

"Manaphy!"

"Is that really you Manaphy?"

"Dada! Where's Mama!"

"Safe and sound. But we need to tell her what's going on. Can you help?"

Manaphy's antennae started to glow pink. Ash focused on May, and thought about what to tell her.

"May, I need you. I'm stuck at sea, and I honestly can't even see my hand. I need you to guide me, more than ever. Remember when I was possessed? In all that darkness, there was one thing that kept me on the side of good. You. I need you to light my was again, and save me. Just one more time."

And the cause of this storm was finally revealed.

Ash's eyes shot wide open, and he gasped. "It, it, can't be!"

The large bird-like Pokémon was one that Ash was very familiar with. Normally, it would be a pure white, with blue accents. But this one was a sickly shade of purple. Instead of the beautiful blue accents, they were an evil shade of gray. The Guardian of the sea let out another ferocious roar, fiercer than a legendary should ever have.

"Chosen One, it is your destiny to turn into ash!"

"Lugia...what have they done to you!"

(o^-^o)

* * *

"Ash, please be okay." The brunette girl was looking at the sea from the hotel room, and was scared of the storm, and what it was doing to Ash. Even though it was barely 6:00 in the middle of summer, the ending blackness reminded May of Darkrai.

"Don't worry May. If there's anything I learned about Ash from you, is that he's a fighter."

"Thanks Solidad. But just look outside, I can't help but worry."

"I know. But trust me, he will make it back okay. Especially if he feels the same way for you as you do for him."

"I can only hope." She then began to cry.

Solidad pulled her into a hug. "It will happen May. He will get here safe and sound, and he will like you back. What else could be so important that he couldn't say it over the X-Transceiver?"

May's tears started to drift away. "Thanks Solidad. You really are the best, and at more than just coordinating."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She winked at Mat then said, "I'm gonna grab some food. You coming?"

"No I'm not hungry." This got her a gasp from Solidad. "Oh shut up. Just bring me back a slice of cake and some ramen."

"May not hungry...you really must be worried." She started to leave the room, and May heard her shout, "You get the ramen. But the cake's all mine."

"You suck Solidad!" She said this jokingly and stuck her tongue out. But then she turned more serious again, and thought more and more about her long-time crush. "Ash..."

Just then she took on a pink glow. She was confused as first, but as she heard the message, it became more and more clear. "May, I need you. I'm stuck at sea, and I honestly can't even see my hand. I need you to guide me, more than ever. Remember when I was possessed? In all that darkness, there was one thing that kept me on the side of good. You. I need you to light my was again, and save me. Just one more time."

May her mixed feelings. His constant being in danger thing got her upset, but she was happy knowing she was okay for now. She put on a tearful smile and looked out the window. She thanked Manaphy, and then realized what she needed to do. She left a note on the table so her fellow companions wouldn't be worried.

Dear Solidad, Drew, and Harley,

I know what happened to Ash. And I need to go help him. Don't worry, I'll be back before curfew. Please, don't come and get me. This is a job only I can do, and I'm sure of it. As much as at least 2 of you would like to help, please, let me do this myself. And when I come back, be prepared to welcome a new friend.

Love, May

P.S. Solidad, I better have my food!

She jumped out of her second story window, and began to run eastward, towards the tallest structure in the city. As she climbed the stairs she only had one request. "Please Ash. Just hang in there, and don't give up. For me. For us."

(o^-^o)

* * *

The menacing Pokémon flapped it's wings, whipping up a mini tornado that took all the passengers on a small flight through the air.

"What haven't they done with me? They showed me the true path, the path to greatness, the path to power, the path towards being a god!"

"Lugia...why? What have humans done to make you go down that path? The path of a shadow Pokémon!"

"You really are stupid Chosen One. If it wasn't for me, the three birds would've been destroyed! The harmony of the elements would've be thrown off, and then the world would've ended! It's humans like you that I need to annihilate, to protect the world from its destruction!"

"But it was a human in the first place that cause all of that to happen. The incident at the Orange Islands, it was all thanks to one bad human!"

"All humans are bad. Now it's time to destroy you." Lugia ascended in the air, and took a midair battle stance.

"I see." Staraptor, Pikachu, Buizel, come on out. A large majestic bird, with looks that combined ferocity and beauty appeared next to Ash. His trust yellow mouse, who posses the valor of a lion, climbed onto it's back. Finally, an orange weasel like Pokémon with a yellow tube around it's neck got sent into the water.

"Okay, listen up. We have another problem now. Lugia here, her has been blinded by the darkness. As the Chosen One, I need to show him the light. And your help is all I need. No matter what, we have to purify him! We can't let him terrorize anyone else!"

His Pokémon nodded, and Staraptor took to the sky. He flew up to the much larger bird with the speed of a bullet, taking on a blue light.

"That's it Staraptor! Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt to boost the power, but don't hurt Starraptor! Buziel, non stop Aqua Pulses! Hit them with your tail to boost the power, and throw in the occasional Sonicboom!"

The three Pokémon followed their every command. As the blue aura around Staraptor and Pikachu got stronger, only their black outlines could be seen. As they neared Lugia, a yellow, crackling energy surrounded the duo. "Thunder Bird" was headed straight towards the evil Pokémon. It hit straight on, due to Buizel distracting him. He was sending tight, blue balls of energy, and he hit them like a baseball with his tail. They exploded on contact, but they did little damage at all. But then Lugia bellowed in pain when he got hit but the double recoil attack.

"Now you made me angry! Prepare to die!" He used his wings to whip up a cyclone, then breathed on it to give it a purple glow. "Aero Blast is nothing compared to this. Shadow Blast!"

The vortex swirled towards the duo, but the bird gracefully dodged the attack.

Ash grunted and said, "Come on guys! Show him the light! We can't lose to him. More than our lives our on stake, and we can't let anyone get hurt because of our failures!" The Pokémon nodded, awaiting another command.

"Pikachu, use Thunder, full power! Staraptor, use Brave Bird, but don't hit. Just fly around and illuminate the sky! Buizel, return for now. Torterra, I choose you! Use Synthesis, Giga Drain, and Energy Ball at the same time. Come on out Infernape! Flamethrower!"

The four Pokémon used their respective attacks to light up the sky. Pikachu's thunder created a dazzling yellow light, which could be seen miles away. Staraptor combined his blue glow and his speed to create a blue cyclone around Lugia. The white light from Synthesis, combined with the blinding green light from Giga Drain and Energy Ball further boosted the light content in the sky. Finally, the flames wrapped around Staraptor's attack, which added heat and even more light.

"Argh!" Lugia was in pain from all this light, like a vampire.

"That's the way we do it! Staraptor, ease up a little so I can speak to him."

Staraptor slowed down, which stopped Lugia from cringing in pain, but still rendered him immobile.

"Okay Lugia, speak up."

"N-n-Never! I will destroy all humans you foolish pest." Lugia spread his wings, creating a shockwave that stopped every attack, and knocked Ash down.

"Impossible." Ash then noticed something that May would murder him for. "Where's Manaphy!"

(o^-^o)

* * *

Stomps echoed through the empty halls of the Olivine Lighthouse. May was sprinting full speed up the countless flights of stairs, ignoring the soreness in her feet. Her Eevee was close behind, hopping up stairs like no one's business. After what seemed like an eternity, May finally made it to the top of the lighthouse. But something was wrong. The silence was creating a feeling of dread, until a piercing cry sliced through the darkness like a blade.

"Amp!" May sneaked up to the corner, and saw an Ampharos gagged and in a corner.

"Sparkle, is that you?" May went to free the Pokémon, but he released sparks in protest.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I am Ash's friend, don't worry." His composure returned, and in a second, he was freed.

"Now what did they do to you?"

"Let me answer that for you."

"Who are you?" May turned around to see a girl, around her age, with olive green eyes. She was skinny, and was wearing a long white dress. But the thing that May noticed first was her hair. It was a bright shade of pink! "And what is wrong with your hair!"

"Call me Lovrina, and don't you ever talk about my hair like that, you stupid twerp! You can be a nice girl and leave, or you can take the hard way out."

"I'll take the Ash Ketchum way. Skitty, take the stage!"

"Have it your way. Delcatty, show her how its done."

"What is this, Burger King?" But then she noticed that there was an evil aura emitting from her opponent's purple feline. She took a step backed and screamed, "What did you do to the poor thing."

"I gave it the power of the shadows. Shadow Rush!" Delcatty became enveloped in a dark, purple mist, then charged forward, tackling the poor Skitty.

"Skitty, no!" Skitty shot back into May's arms, but being the fighter that she was, immediately sprang back onto the battlefield.

"Skitty, Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard! Non stop!" she commanded. The little cat shot out a long stream of freezing wind and snow, which grew larger by the second. It struck Delcatty with the force of a Glalie and froze her.

"My precious baby! You'll pay for that!"

"Think again! Skitty use Assist!" A white orb of light covered her paw, and a phantom fist came out of it, smashing into the frozen Pokémon and sending it flying.

"Now Assist one more time!" Just like before, a white orb covered the paw of Skitty. But this time, her other paw began to glow white to. Out of one arm came a searing stream of flames. From the other, water gushed out at an extremely high pressure. The inferno wrapped itself around the geyser and the two attacks stuck Delcatty, effectively knocking it out.

"Was that...Fire and Water Whirlwind? Wow Skitty your the best!" the trainer exclaimed. "Return Skitty." A beam of red light shot out and struck Skitty, and she was sucked back into her capsule.

"You..you brat! You're lucky I only brought Delcatty with me, or you would've been crushed!" She started to run away, only to meet a very angry yellow Pokémon.

"That's it Ampharos. Keep her still." May walked up to her, and began to question her.

"Now I'm assuming that you're the cause of this darkness."

"You shouldn't assume, it makes an ass out of me and you!"

May chuckled at the remark, then got back on track. "Now tell me why you would do this!"

"I'm sure my boss wouldn't be too happy about this."

"Then let him be unhappy! Why would you do this!"

"Let's just say that the light has blinded you all. Darkness will destroy that, and then the world will be cure of its impurities. And our little friend from the sea will help us do that."

"Friend from the sea?" May thought to herself. Then a realization dawned on her. "You wouldn't!"

"We would." The girl smirked then said, "And he's giving your boyfriend quite some trouble."

...

...

...

...

May's faced turned redder than Blaziken, and she yelled, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Ahh young love."

"Blaziken, the stage is yours. Knock that little, annoying, pink-haired freak out!"

Surprised at her trainer's actions, Blaziken walked over and it's foot took on a weak white glow. The fire chicken delivered a roundhouse to her face, then returned to her Pokéball.

May smirked and walked to her, then put Sparkle's gag in her own mouth. "Not don't all him my boyfriend again!" She then thought to herself, "Even though I wouldn't mind that."

She continued walking, but noticed that Eevee was no longer by her side. She ran back to the room where she earlier was, and her face immediately showed signsof happiness and confusion.

"Mama!" The prince of the sea jumped into May's arms, much to Eevee's jealousy.

"Manaphy, it really is you!" But once again, she couldn't help but worry about Ash. "If it isn't Manaphy then who..."

She was cut off my a large thud coming from about 25 yards away. She was reluctant at first, until Manaphy pointed to the room where it came from, and exclaimed, "Papa!"

May, confused as always, wondered what she meant by "Papa". But she couldn't take the risk, especially if her hunch was true.

"Manaphy, Eevee, Sparkle, let's go. We have to save Ash!"

(o^-^o)

* * *

After a small dream about a special someone, Ash regained conciseness. Lugia noticed Ash freaking out over the loss of Manaphy as he slowly got up.

"Give up and realize that you can't win chosen one!"

"You really don't know me Lugia, if you think I'll give up that easily."

"So be it!" As he raised his wings, and shouted a war cry to the sky, vicious tornadoes started to form.

"Shadow Storm!" The three tornadoes whirled around in counterclockwise circles, creating an even bigger storm. He then boosted the power of the already gigantic cyclone with his Shadow Blast.

"Face my full fury!"

"You can't take us down! Gible, Buizel, I choose you! Torterra, use Leaf Storm! Flamethrower, now Infernape! Pikachu, get back on Staraptor. Thunderbird, through the two attacks. Gible and Buizel, use Dragon Pulse and Water Pulse around Staraptor."

A stream of red flames shot out of Infernape, and sharp leaves swirled around it due to Torterra. As Pikachu and Staraptor started to glow blue and crackled with electricity, an orb of green energy and an orb of blue energy started to orbit them. They rocketed off full speed through the grass and fire combination, and shot off at a breakneck speed toward the shadow Pokémon. It looked beautiful, yet deadly.

"That's it! Elemental Orbit!" The attack struck Lugia head on, and a splash was heard. Ash cried out in success, but as the smoke from the massive collision cleared up, the Pokémon that fell into the ocean was not Lugia. It was Pikachu!

"Pikachu! No!" Ash screamed and fell on his knees, crying. "Buddy...you can't leave, not now! We've been through all the gym battles, all the memories good and bad, and I can't live without you. Best friend, my light, come back!"

"Can't you see now that you can't win? I am the ultimate Pokémon, sent to destroy all humans. Now, you will die!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUUU!" A bolt of lightning packing over 9,000,000 volts shot out at Lugia. The attack blinded him, and soon, Lanturns began to show up. Their light lit up the sky, and the black haze began to lift.

"No, this isn't possible!"

"Yes it is! Pikachu, full blast!" As piercing white light pierced the sky, and when the flash of light ended, Lugia was reverted to his original form, and the sky was blue again.

"Chosen One, thank you for showing me the light." A flash of light emitted from Ash's hip, and enveloped Lugia. A red and white capsule popped into Ash's hand. He clicked it, and the legendary appeared once more.

"Lugia...you belong in the sea." Blue light enveloped Lugia this time, and he was no longer in Ash's possession.

"Chosen one, you really are a beacon. Show the world your purity for as long as you continue to live. I bid you a safe trip home." And with that sentence, the bird like creature was gone.

"Crew, listen up! It's time to go home."

(o^-^o)

* * *

(This takes place before the events of the previous section.)

As May crept down the hallway toward the beacon, she saw an old man muttering to himself.

"Finally, after all these years...revenge. XD001 will rise again!"

"Not on my watch!" A weak jolt of lightning paralyzed the man, and strong vines prevented him from moving.

"Now, tell me what's going on...and what did you do to Ash!"

A laugh erupted from the man, and on a screen, she saw Ash lying down, with a menacing, purple Pokémon towering over him.

"Ash, no!"

"It's too late to save your little boyfriend now."

"Shut up!" May rushed forward, but she was stopped by 2 men.

"Stop right there!" The one clad in blue said.

The one in red said, "No one gets to the boss without passing us first."

A shock from Ampharos was enough to shut them up.

"Now tell me what you did to Ash!"

"How cute. A little girl trying to save her boyfriend. Well I can tell you that you're too late."

"He is not my boyfriend! And no..Ash wouldn't leave like that."

"Say that to my beautiful Shadow Lugia."

She looked up to the screen, and saw the same Pokémon from before. But this time, it's wings were raised poised to strike.

"No, Ash! You can't leave me, not like this." As tears began to stream down her face, she noticed that she took on a light red glow, and knew that only one Pokémon could've caused this.

"No..anyone but that!"

"Ash..you can't give up. I know that it's dark, but don't give in. I know you, and nothing can take you down. Let the light guide you..hear my voice and wake up already! Look up towards that one ray of light and believe. Please Ash...you can't leave me..I love you!"

Just then, a bright light shot from May's heart and flew into the light bulb at the center of the light house. It radiated in all directions, and when it was finally possible to see again, May realized that she was there alone, save for her Pokémon.

"Ash...follow the light home."

She could've sworn a voice in her head said I'm on my way.

And she was perfectly fine with that.

As long as she had a cake waiting for her.

(o^-^o)

* * *

**This took me a while to write due to my best friend. Maybe you know him? His name is Lazy. Well I hope you liked it!**


End file.
